Talk:Baljeet Tjinder
Wait a minute.How can it be Baljeet age the same as mishti if Mishti age says:Probably the same as baljeet Explain that —(unsigned comment by Vicyorus at 23:45, 25 July 2009) :The age hasn't been specified in any episode. It has now been removed. — RRabbit42 02:33, 26 July 2009 (UTC) That is how i like it.Right things is equal to good things. ::Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Wait, Baljeet's age says probally 9. I thought all the kids were "less than 15". Am I missing something? I didn't change it myself incase it has just been confermed he is 9. What's the real scoop?--Platypuslover11 22:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Some vandal changed it. I'm semi-protecting the page as people changing ages on character articles is getting too much. The Flash {talk} 22:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Um, Flash, I did that... Phinster talk to the Phinster 19:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Well then, "Probably 9" is completely and utterly speculation, which I've told everyone a thousand times is not acceptable on this wiki. Please don't do it again, Phinster. The Flash {talk} 23:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Wait, it was for all the kids? I thought only were less than fifteen? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::: P & F are officially "less than 15" as per Dan. All other kids have not had their ages mentioned at all. Except for Vanessa, Candace and Lloyd Wexler, pretty much every single person in the show has never had their age revealed. "Age: Unknown" is the simplest way to address this at this time. — RRabbit42 05:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thats what I thought. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Nickname I've removed the nickname part - first off, I'm really opposed to putting it any where. Second, they said it once - unless they call him it again it's not really a nickname, right? The Flash {talk} 19:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::How often do you hear Buford say Baljeet's name? Not too often, for all that could be known Buford always calls him that. You seem to really dislike infoboxes, why is that? felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't dislike infoboxes - that's off topic, I don't like them used on stubs where they surpass even the content. We're not going to assume it, there's no point in stating his nickname. Does Paul McCartney say he's nicknamed "Pauly" or does w:c:starwars:Luke Skywalker say he's called "Lukey"? No. If Buford actually calls him "Jeet" more than this one time, then whatever, but I'm supposed to doing anything other than putting their name in the "name" field in infoboxes. The Flash {talk} 19:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well it won't be for a while because Buford rarely speaks much less say other peoples' name, and besides, why do we have Candace marked as Candy then? She called herself it once, but that was only once felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Like I said, I never agreed with any of the stuff that happened without a discussion, like this. The Flash {talk} 01:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::If you have a discussion for everything, nothing will get done. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:47, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Never said anything like that. Look, I'm saying I'm opposed to putting nicknames in infobox titles. The Flash {talk} 01:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Where do you want it? In image captions? We always seem to have had nicknames in the infobox? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::I don't remember it being used until recently. I don't think it needs to be on the page at all, but if it needs to be, put it in the lead or in the Background Information. The Flash {talk} 02:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::How do you define recently? o.O felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Phineas calls Baljeet, "Jeet" in the Baljeatles, so that makes it his nickname according to the OP, right? Also, Isabella's mom called her "Isa" but it was with a strong e sound in Hide and Seek felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still sticking firm on he fact that nicknames are useless. The Flash {talk} 16:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::That is fine to stick to, but according to your post above, it is his nickname. felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Baljeet Patel who does the voice of baljeet and how old he/she :Look, if you want to know, it's Maulik Pancholy and age you can find out in his page. One more thing, look at Baljet's Infobox, if you don't believe me. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 23:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hands I see that Baljeet is both left-handed and right-handed (Raging Bully, Bubble Boys). Am I right? :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:20, October 11, 2009 (UTC) His surname I notice that, ever since we started this Wiki, we've been long referring to Baljeet with the surname "Patel", but I can't remember any instance of it being given as that on the show. Is his last name as we know it for real, and if it is, where did we find it out? --JeremyCreek 07:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :"Patel" comes from Wikipedia. Normally, we would move the page to just "Baljeet", but we're supposed to learn more about Baljeet's family in a couple more episodes, so we can change it after those air if we need to. — RRabbit42 16:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::All the Baljeet episodes have aired, and the only thing we've learned is that Mishti's last name is Patel. I know it's like Smith or Jones for Indian names (or Singh for Hindus), but it should probably be removed unless or until some other source can give them a different name.--Rognik 02:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Some of these details about Baljeet might be parodies of stuff we've been coming up with for Ferb... OK, so you know how Baljeet has a friend named Mishti who is is a girl and lives in India and comes to visit Baljeet in the episode "That Sinking Feeling"? Well, I think that that might be a parody of something from Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Basically, it's about a girl named Emily from Great Britain that comes to visit Ferb. I don't know when that story was created, or when "That Sinking Feeling" was written/produced, or if the creators even go to fanon at all, but it's a possibility that Mishti might be based off of Emily. Also, in one of the commercials for Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation, we see Baljeet kissing some random girl because they're caught under the mistletoe. Put that with Misthi, as well as Ginger's crush on Baljeet, and we can see that Baljeets got a lot of girlfriends, right? Well, that might be a parody of all the shipping wars that's been going on about Ferb. He's constantly being paired with Vanessa or Gretchen, and there are multiple stories on fanon that deal with Ferb getting a girlfriend, there's the possibility that Ferb might marry Isabella ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"), and there are people out there who actually ship FerbxIsabella, and there's this one person who thinks Ferb should be with Adyson... are you getting my drift here? So, yeah, the creators might be basing Baljeet on all this stuff we've been coming up with for Ferb, I don't know why, though... --Smilez221 01:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :because despite the Fireside Girls making fun of Ginger for her crush on Jeet, he is clearly Danville's resident stud, must be the suspenders Bobtherandomguy 15:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know if the writers would project fans giving Ferb lots of girlfriends onto Baljeet. I think it's just silly that the gang's 'nerd' character is getting more action than the cool, suave (and naive) main characters.--Rognik 02:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) if you look at the stockings on the comershl when the "random girl" you will see mom dad and wendey so yay her name is wendey-emilee i dont have a thing Two Personality sections There are currently two personality sections for Baljeet, one right after the other. Normally, I would just remove the title of one so that it becomes one large section, but I think there might be some overlap and I think someone with more patience than me should read through them both and ensure the sections are different, or if one section could be renamed as something else. —Rognik 04:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The comic cameo LOL! It's so funny in the last panel: Random Guy "I knew you shouldn't have added curry" and Baljeet's response "It's not inherently evil". Just like Day of the Living Gelatin. ---Zacbio--Agent Z 01:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Move I recommend the move of this page to "Baljeet" No evidence shown on-screen gives his last name as Patel, and in fact it is likely that given Baljeet's mom's insistence that the Patel's are here, in reference to Mishti(and probably her family) that it is not in fact his last name. Bobtherandomguy 07:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Who came up with Baljeet's name being Patel anyway?Knarrow02 03:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That is a very good question... >.> I will check the history. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::It was Flash felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC)